


An Unfortunate Event

by another_cat_pseud (Deifire)



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Absolutely Not Written by Cats in the Style of Lemony Snicket, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/another_cat_pseud
Summary: A small, tragic tale in which a sacrifice to the God of Cats goes horribly wrong.





	An Unfortunate Event

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely not written by a cat in the style of Lemony Snicket. Comment fic from the Eerie, Indiana community.

Dash smirked, a word which here means "smiled in a way that made Marshall want to punch him in the face even more than usual."

Marshall would have done just that, except that punching someone in the face is a difficult feat to accomplish when you are a designated sacrifice to the God of Cats and have been tied up by a cult.

Simon began to untie him. "How did you let yourself get kidnapped? Again?"

"Mmmmrph," Marshall said around the gag in his mouth, which meant something along the lines of "I forgot that people who worship cats are by definition smarter than me."


End file.
